


Purification

by MuddyInk



Series: Checkmate [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angels, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Dark Past, Death, Demons, Heavy Angst, Imp Tweek Tweak, Insanity, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Murder, No Dialogue, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuddyInk/pseuds/MuddyInk
Summary: I told you I was going to win, Damien.





	1. Death Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Craig's turn.

In Heaven ~

Craig knows how he died. He knows his father killed him, on accident. His father was a drunk who beat his family. That night his father had drank too much and got a little too mad. Craig didn’t love his father, but he forgave him. They said that was how he got into Heaven. They lied.

I loved someone. A boy I met at the young age of nine. A boy I once hated for things he said about my family. Things that were lies. I loved the boy who clearly had mental issues. The boy was clearly unstable, twitching and shouting, not even realizing he was. People avoided that boy, thought him weird. Not me though, no. I was infatuated. I saw that boy and felt something that was more than the near constant anger and pain. I felt a flutter. 

I noticed the boy watching me on multiple occasions. I loved every second, pretended not to see. I remembered sitting in my hospital bed next to the boy after that fight. I felt such anger when I had heard what his parents were feeding him. I wished them dead in that moment. If only I had known then what they had fully done. 

When my father saw the pictures and heard the rumors things got worse at home. My father had always hit me but after that all his anger was mostly focused on me. I let it happen, at least my family was safe now. My mom left one day, leaving only a note. “I took Tricia, don’t bother looking for me.” I cried that day. It was true my family never pay me any attention anymore but they were all I had. My friends at school, Token and Clyde, they didn’t know what was happening. They just thought I got into a lot of fights. I had that sort of vibe. I continued to love that boy from afar. I thought he would be safe from my father if he just avoided me. I missed him so badly though, we had grown close over the year. Everything changed the night he tried to die. 

I heard the sirens, people shouting from Tweek’s house. I had run outside with everyone else on our street to see what was happening. I saw my beloved being brought out on a stretcher, wet and covered in blood. So much blood, it left a trail in the snow. Crimson drops sinking into the ground. A reminder of what happened that night. My face was burning, tears freely falling down my cheeks. I tried to follow him but my father pulled me back, holding my arm painfully tight. I just wanted to be with him, to hold him and tell him it was okay. My father prevented that. 

I did get to see him, though. Sneaking out when my father was knocked out. The nurse led me in, told me his condition. I didn’t stay long, just a few minutes. I listened to the monitor beep and watched his chest rise and fall. He was asleep, I don’t think he ever knew I was there. I asked the nurse not to tell him. My father had woken by the time I got home. He beat me for leaving but it was worth it. My precious Tweek was safe. 

I heard people talk about him all the time, shooting curious glances at him. I could tell it was starting to bug him. I began to yell at the nosy people. Told them it wasn’t their business. I knew this would solidify the dating rumors but I didn’t care. I wouldn’t stand by while my Tweek got harassed. I apologized to him. Told him my reasons. He told me it was his fault not mine, that made me cry. Why would someone as perfect as him need to feel that way? I told him not to blame himself. 

We kissed while drunk a few years later. I don’t remember much of that night but I do remember the kiss. Tweek was uncomfortable being there, I was trying to lighten his mood. I was making stupid jokes. I slipped and my hand fell on his. His eyes lifted to meet mine and suddenly our lips clashed together. It was amazing. Even in my drunk state I felt that fluttering and sparks in my heart. Someone took a photo. I asked him to be my boyfriend and he said yes. I felt the pressure every day of being in a serious relationship. It wasn’t because of him but because of my dad, and everyone around us. I just wanted us to be left alone. 

We only got close to having sex once. He panicked and begged me to get off. Called me his father. I calmed him down and convinced him to see someone. We looked for therapists that night. He found one with good reviews and made an appointment the next day. I really regret ever asking him so see someone, especially that woman. He went to see his father after his therapist convinced him too. His father said some things to him that made him take his own life. He actually died for a while too. They brought him back but I just felt so guilty over everything. It was my fault, all of it. I told him we needed to break up. That I couldn’t deal with his problems anymore. That wasn’t true. I could handle anything he threw at me, I just wanted him to be safe. I’m sorry. 

My dad killed me that night. He shoved me into a sharp corner and it knocked me unconscious. He stuffed me in a safe. I woke up in the dark. It was scary, cold. I was alone, and so afraid. I tried to get out but the door wouldn’t open. It was so cramped in there. I clawed until my fingers bled, clawed until my nails splintered and broke. It wouldn’t open so I pounded and screamed. I screamed until I felt something tear in my throat, and my fingers broken. I’m not sure how I died though. If I choked on my blood or ran out of air. I guess it doesn’t matter now. 

When I woke up I was here, in Heaven. Some angel came and escorted me to my new home, told me I could watch the people I cared about until they passed on. I sat and watched. I watched him. He went to my house. He made my father open the safe after he tortured him for ages. He laughed when my father broke but he broke too. I watched his face when he saw me. Something snapped inside him. He wasn’t him anymore. He left my father alone, made a call. I watched my father get arrested and my corpse be pulled out and zipped up in one of those black bags. 

He was officially insane. He never harmed anyone who was innocent but.. anyone he found that he knew for sure had harmed anyone he killed. Harmed not on accident or in self defense but abuse, rape, murder, torture. Those sorts of things. He killed them all. The especially sick ones like the rapists, he tortured them first. He enjoyed it way too much. I heard him say something after his third kill though. A man who had taped and murdered his two daughters. It was soft but I heard it. He knew that by him killing people there was still one killer in the world. Him. He knew he had to die when he was finished, but he knew that he had to finish creating his pure world. 

The number of kills kept rising. The bodies were just piling up. He was officially being called a serial killer but he was just cleaning up the streets, right? He was worshiped by some. Called scum by others. Crime was hitting an all time low and yet.. he wasn’t satisfied. He said he didn’t care if they were too afraid to keep hurting the people they hurt would bear that forever. He killed them anyways. I watched my beloved turn into a misguided monster. I realized nothing would ever be enough for him. He wanted the world to be pure it didn’t matter who had to die, it didn’t matter if he made the world burn. I was horrified but also.. pleased. 

I was afraid of myself. I watched the person I loved become a monster driven by my death. And what was the tipping point on which side I was on? I watched every person he killed as they passed on and could you possibly guess what happened? Not a single damned one came to Heaven. My baby was right. He did extensive research. He stalked them, watched, waited. If he had solid proof they died. He never killed a single innocent. If you were to check the files you would see I’m right. I felt myself changing too. I was loving watching him kill the sinners. 

But then he died.. it was sudden. He had just finished his fifth kill of the day, on his way to the sixth when he stopped. Confused, I had sat up. I watched. He clutched his chest and began gasping. Some people around him turned to look, he fell to the ground. I listened to his heart. I got to hear as it slowly stopped. He never finished his dream. Our dream. I got up and ran out to the gate. He never came. They sent him to Hell even though his intentions are pure. Even in the afterlife I was separated from my beloved. 

I had gone to the head angel in charge of human passings. They transferred me to someone higher up on the chain of command, spoke to me. I was sat down at a big table with about seven other Angel’s there. They told me it wasn’t a natural death, that someone in the afterlife had cut his string. I demanded to know who, but they said it was someone in the underworld, possibly the devils son. They told me if Damien, ruler of Hell himself, had cut Tweek’s life string that only meant one thing. He wanted to play a game. 

Game..? A game for his life? Damien wanted to see if Tweek was worthy. Damien was thinking about making Tweek the next King of Hell. I slammed my fist down on the table, standing up. He was supposed to be with me, dammit, not ruling Hell. He was supposed to spend eternity with me.  
They told me.. if Tweek became the next King he would be almost equal in power as God. He would be able to summon me to Hell to be his Queen if he truly wanted. But there was a problem with this.. if he were King, that meant that the destructive path he was on would lead to the downfall of everything. The destruction of Heaven, Hell, and Earth. Of course this could not be allowed to happen, even with the small chance he had of ever winning against a demon. A few of the Angel’s scoffed and looked away. Of course a mere human would never be able to win against a master of games. 

We continued formulating a plan. If in the one percent chance Tweek won the game, I was to be brought back as well. Not quite a human but as a pastor at a church in the location Tweek came back in. I would be there to guide him to the correct path. The pure path, and to cure his insanity. This plan worked perfectly for me. If I were to be brought back I could reunite with Tweek. I could help him with his plan. We could cleanse the world together 

Then the building shook, a powerful boom shaking everything in Heaven and, no doubt, on Earth too. A soft “Checkmate, friend" could be heard, followed by insane laughter. That voice, a voice he had heard for half of his life. A voice that belonged to his King, the person he loved with all his soul. That was Tweek’s voice, and that could only mean one thing. 

Tweek had won. This is going to be fun.


	2. Revival, reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi honey"

Tweek loved Craig he really did. He wanted to make the world pure, in an image where no one would ever hurt anyone again. Not like he and Craig had been. 

To say Damien was shocked would be an understatement. Never in his life had he been beaten at his game of choice. I mean let’s face it, who could beat a master of games without cheating? Damien of course had measures in place against cheating and he would have known if this man had, but there was nothing. The man sitting in front of him grinned, his ears elongating, teeth sharpening, eyes changing colors. He had won and his change in appearance proved that. The prize he wanted. This man tapped Damien’s king piece against his cheek, almost mocking him. 

~

I knew what this meant. I would be a demon now, forever, until another King came and took me down. Just like Damien. I was shocked, honestly, when he told me his goal was to crown me new King. He didn’t think I’d actually win though. He told me that in this world if a King lost he would be killed by the victor. Why would I kill him though? It didn’t make sense to me, and I had fun anyways. I got what I wanted, to rebuild the world. 

Damien agreed to bring me back as a half imp. To the eyes of the humans I would look just like them, my ears a little longer, my teeth a little sharper. Otherwise I would appear perfectly normal, unless they caught me while killing. He sent me back now, happily into the overworld I went. I woke up in a morgue in my body. The medical examiner got a real fright out of that. I guess bodies don’t usually come back to life after an autopsy. She was blabbering on about me being a medical miracle, how the government needed to do tests on me see what made me special. I had to kill her. I’m not exactly proud of that one, she wasn’t really pure though. Her job was literally slicing bodies open, and I could tell she loved it. 

I took her lab coat and some scrubs I found, dressing myself and leaving that godforsaken morgue. While changing I took in fully my new form. Not that much was different honestly, I had the ears, eyes and teeth, but I also had a tail. Red and black with a sharp little tip. I wondered if Craig might like it. 

I shook my head and continued outside, glaring at the brightness of the sun. Craig wouldn’t even see me again. There’s no point in wondering about it now. Now it was time to find my next victim. I continue on, reaching for my pocket before realizing, I no longer have a phone. I would have to get a new one. I had snuck up behind a few people and within a few minutes I had enough to get a new phone. After that I had to find a new place to hide. I’d gone into this run down area in town, had to break a window but the abandoned building was sufficient enough. 

Then I got to work. I made a file on every person currently residing in the town. Anyone who had reason to be eliminated. There were actually a lot of people in that small town that had done a lot of bad in their lives. There were the small fish that just lied and stole, but the others did unspeakable things. I got some makeshift weapons consisting of some sharpened rusty rebar and glass. Wasn’t the most classy but a guy had to make do with what he had, right? 

I decided my first target would be a middle class lawyer named John Wilson. According to my sources he had kidnapped and raped multiple children and sold them into sex trade. Finding him was easy enough, men like that leave a paper trail. I followed him until the next time he struck, which funny enough, was that night. He waited until late, waiting outside a young girls home. She was no more than 5 maybe. He saw her on a playground earlier that day and had followed her. 

He was hiding in the bushes waiting for the family to go to sleep. When they finally did around eleven he crept up to a window and peered in. I watched this from my spot across the street. I waited until he slid the window open slowly, climbing inside. Once he was out of sight I silently sprinted across the street to the window, hiding slightly to the left of it. 

I heard quiet muffled grunting and screams from the young girl and knew he had her. There was sounds of a small struggle before it got quiet. While I watched the window the small form of a young child slid out and thumped onto the ground, the man following immediately after. Right when he stepped back from the girl and prepared to pick her up I struck, embedding my rebar deep in his chest and slicing his face with the glass. He gurgled, falling to the ground, fumbling with the pole sticking out of him. He coughed out blood, staining the ground around him. 

When the life finally faded from his eyes, a last gurgling gasp escaping him I lifted his limp body and carried it to the front door of the girls house. I positioned him against the railing and left a message in his blood. “he tried to take her. You’re welcome - King"

Then I picked the girl up gently, taking her to the porch as well, resting her on the porch swing and ran the door bell multiple times, then sprinted back across the street to make sure she got inside safely. The girls father opened the door rubbing sleep from his eyes, almost closing it mumbling about “damn kids" when he saw my work. He stumbling back, a frightened gasp before he read the note and saw the arrow. He shouted for his wife, going to the swing and checking his daughters pulse. He sighed in relief holding her close, taking her inside. 

I felt a pang in my own chest. Taking this as my cue to leave I took off. I heard the sirens after I had gotten a safe distance away. It was on the news the next day, but surprisingly.. they weren’t saying anything bad about me. In fact the reporter was questioning if I could be their savior. I had a name now, not just a mysterious killer anymore. I was helping people. Sure I was worshipped by normal humans for my deeds, but to be almost accepted by the news, maybe even the police? Maybe humanity wasn’t as stupid as we once thought.

I got back to work, checking for the next possible target. A pastor, in a church, under the guise of performing God's good deeds was actually killing people and feeding them to the homeless. Truly sick, especially the ones that used the name of God to justify their evil doings. This man simply wanted to kill. 

This time, with true weapons in tow, and torture materials such as a syringe of glowing liquid that would melt his insides slowly, I set off. It was the only church in town, located just on the outskirts by the woods. It was a very pretty church. Going inside only gave me the smallest discomfort. I guess a place as dark as this would allow my kind. 

The interior was brightly lit by the large windows. It was gorgeous, nearly took my breath away. Taking in the sights I nearly failed to notice the unmistakable scent of copper. Looking towards the source of the smell, taking a step back in shock. The area was drenched in blood but that wasn’t the part that shocked me. Standing there, in the light and coated in blood, a crooked halo floating above his head, was Craig. 

I managed to choke out a “H-how?” but Craig didn’t answer me. He opened his arms inviting me for a hug, a smile on his face. 

“Hi honey"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have different personalities that have different ways of writing so if some chapters in this series seem different that's why, I'm sorry.


	3. Blood and Angel Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig knew, though. He always knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has MILD SMUT between Craig and Tweek. You've been warned.

Beauty can be found in the strangest of things. One may see a butterfly or a priceless work of art and cry from its beauty. Another may see the way the innards of a human fall to the ground to have the same reaction. Death and Life are perhaps the most beautiful things anyone could ever experience. 

Surprise, confusion, happiness. All these things I felt. Nearly enough to take me down on my knees. Minding the slick blood I had run to him, embracing him. We sobbed happy tears, sinking down into the blood. We held each other a long time, sobbing loudly and just clinging to each other. I had pulled back first, inspecting his beautiful face. I hadn't realized just how badly I missed looking at that face. 

He kept apologizing for ever leaving me, stumbling his way through why he did it. He thought he was protecting me the whole time. I felt so guilty that he had blamed himself. There was nothing to forgive, on both sides. Making up, I pressed my lips to his, sliding my hands into his hair. It was just as soft as the first time. It was okay now, I told him. We were together, finally. 

He had lifted my shirt, and I allowed him to remove it. Our lips crashing together roughly, slipping around in the blood trying to stay as close together as we could. Clothing being discarded on the floor, my hands unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it to the side. I had never felt so whole as I did then with him. Pants long forgotten, we joined. It hurt, at first, but I didn’t care. All I cared about in that moment was that I was with Craig again. 

We moved together on the floor, sloppy thrusts and teeth clashing against one anothers. The sweet sound of skin slapping skin and our combined moans filling the church. It was the most beautiful melody. I was coming undone under him, his thrusting coming far more desperate. We finished together, loud moans erupting from us both. We breathed heavily, gazing at each other. Taking in every detail on each others face. We never wanted this to end. 

It may not have been the ideal way to you, having our first time in a church covered in blood, but I would never change a thing. To us, this was perfect. We lay there in the blood for a long time. Long enough that the blood had cooled and dried to our skin. That was what had prompted us to get up. We dressed, disposed of the body in the woods, then returned to the church. We scrubbed for hours, happy in each others company. We did not need to talk about the murder. I knew he did this for me. 

When the church was finally cleansed, we went to the nearby pond. We cleaned ourselves of all the blood caked onto our skins, purifying ourselves again. Twice that day we made love. Once in the church and once on the lakeshore. In each others arms we felt we could accomplish anything. We could conquer the world together. 

His arrival had been planned by the Angels of Heaven, however his joining of my side had not been anticipated. Together we would be unstoppable. Thus began our reign. Day after day sinners fell at our feet. Dozens turned into hundreds, us taking care of many in one day. It went much faster with Craig at my side. At some point we stopped disposing of the bodies, seeing no point as if we were considered dead, how would they track us? 

We continued like this and soon the public knew us well. There was barely a soul who had not heard of “The Reapers” as they had taken to calling us. A pair of hooded twins sweeping the towns and cities one by one clearing out anyone they seemed evil. Any place we were seen in, a string of death was sure to follow. We were molding our vision. It was just the outline of what it would be but our impact was making a difference. No more were children being harmed. No more did women have to fear walking alone. No more, for everyone knew if they harmed another soul the Reaper would come for them. 

Whispers of us were circulating. You see, when we killed we were vulnerable. His wings were out and I take on my more demon like form. Someone had seen this and now the rumors were spreading. It was not as if it meant much but we had gotten sloppy. 

The Angels in Heaven were desperately trying to come up with a new plan. Every day that passed more new mortal souls were flooding Hell in droves. The Angels were afraid, but some, some had begun to question their God as well. If their God cared why would he allow these mortals to harm innocent souls. Why would he allow us to seek revenge on them without stepping in? These boys had just been children, pure souls, turned corrupt by the actions of others. 

Questions being left unanswered will fester and infect, expanding into something horrible. Everyone will turn on the one they question, and go to the side of the one deemed enemy. The structure of Heaven began to fall into chaos. More Angels turning to my side, others unsure of where to go. It was destroying them from the inside. 

One day, long into our reign, a group of Angels came down to Earth with a question. They wanted us to let them come to our side. Aid us if we ever needed. Allow them to help create the new world, so then was born my Army. Hundreds of Angels behind me, my loving Queen by my side. Everything was going perfectly. 

Damien joined me to play chess many times. Never on another bet but simply two friends spending time together. We discussed my strategy, and he helped me find new ways to continue my mission. 

Unfortunately humans are stupid. When they fear something enough they either flee or they fight. This was the latter. The humans had been building an army as well. They had put their stupid puny heads together and managed to create some weapons that they believed would kill us. 

We weren’t worried but still as we had a long time to prepare we trained. Our elite forces smaller in number to the humans but vastly stronger, we marched to battle. The weapons the weak souls had created were hardly more than glorified toothpicks. The humans dropped like flies until nothing was left. The ground blanketed in bodies and blood. A dark splotch in my story. 

We took a while to recover from that. I sent my Angels back to Heaven to take care of any innocents that participated in the fight. I spiraled down a dark hole after that battle. I had sworn to never take the life of an innocent and yet they had given me no choice. 

Craig was there though. Bless him. He never let me crumble all the way. He kept me on the level of insane I was at. If it weren’t for him.. well, you know. We waited a while before killing again. A few months at least. We waited for news but both Hell and Heaven were silent. It was a year before we heard anything again. 

This time it came in the form of Damien and the top Angel. They wanted me to choose the life I wished to live. They presented me with three options. 1.) I could be reborn as a human, a new human with no memories of this entire lifetime. 2.) I could finally die, and this time truly go to Heaven with Craig. Spend eternity with him, and watch over the world I had shaped. Or 3.) I could go to Hell with Damien and take my rightful place as King. 

None of these options quite peaked my interest. This whole thing had led up to me becoming King but somehow that didn’t feel enough anymore. I had said before I did not believe I was God nor did I have any intention on becoming God but.. now that made sense. If I was only King I could not have full control over the world. After a few years the world would recover and go back to before. But if I became God.. I would have full control. Control over the souls, the universe, their actions. I could set in place policies they would be forced to follow. 

If they defied me again I could just wipe the slate and start over. It was perfect. I could be and do everything I pleased. Never again would I allow them to be harmed. They were shocked when I declined everything. They demanded to know why I would decline all three. Craig knew, though. He always knew, and Craig was all I cared about. And so, I would allow this to come out. I saw this as my best course of action at the current time. Now everyone knew.

“I want to challenge God"


End file.
